KuruToro Watched at Every Moment
by Ave-Three
Summary: When Tororo leaves on his Webcam it means that Kururu can see anything that happens.


**A/N:Thank you Tantilla for letting me write this! Cherrything: having spawned such a fun(and hard) story to write I award you with interweb enchilada.**

The Garuru platoon was always partying. It could be something as miniscule as Pururu making a injection to Taruru's promotion. Each time there was at least one out of the five that became drunk. Garuru did not invite other platoons to come because they would not know how to handle a drunk member of this paticular platoon. Yes, they were hardcore partiers. Reason for the celebration today was the anniversary of a failed attempt at invading PekoPond. Both Tororo and Garuru were walking down the hall, carrying heavy boxes. "These are so heavy.." Tororo said. He put down his box to rub his weak muscles. It has been a while since he worked on the computer. "Why are we celebrating a failure anyways?" Tororo whined.  
>"Bringing attention to failure, will result with sucess,"Garuru explained.<br>"That does not even make sense"  
>"To the more experienced soldier it does."<br>"Let's call up Keroro and what he thinks of it!"  
>"Do no such thing, if he was to see these banners he would want to know what is going on"<br>"Is it because he still likes Pururu?"  
>Garuru was in a weird relationship with the lavender Keronian, that the she did not know about. Making her smile was satisfactory for him. In defense of his pride he turned to hit Tororo but Tororo was already gone, running away from the enraged lover-boy.<br>Tororo looked into the main room to see what Taruru was doing.  
>He saw Taruru struggling with all the wires of the karaoke machine.<br>"neeeed some heeelp?" Tororo sang.  
>"Sure, I can not get the microphone or the screen to show up," Taruru replied.<br>"That is because you are doing it wrong, move aside," he shoved Taruru playfully and went to work. Technology was his field afterall. Taruru watched in awe as he saw the wire weave between the fingers of Tororo and watched which port they went into each time. Both heard the karaoke machine start but the screen was still not showing up. "What a n00b move, Taruru," Tororo mumbled.  
>Tororo held up two wires for Taruru to see.<br>"These two wires both make video possible. One of them is for the upper screen and the other is for the lower half of the screen. Plug them in here."  
>He handed Taruru the wires to plug in himself. The starting screen had come up. The young blue tadpole felt quite accomplished and like a nerd. He turned to thank Tororo but saw that he was not there any longer. Taruru shrugged and saw that the microphone wire was still not plugged in. Feeling that he learned a new skill he plugged the microphone into the empty port. Tororo screamed into the microphone,"HA! It feel sooo good in this port, thanks buddy!" the microphone etched out. Taruru was suprised and a new deaf. He saw that the microphone wire had been carried out to the hallway and around the corner. "Makes sense, I knew that microphones couldn't speak!"Taruru screamed at the T.V.<br>He marched outside the room to retrieve the microphone and saw Garuru approaching him. "I heard a scream, what is going on?" Garuru said.  
>"Fucking Tororo, he helped me set up the karaoke system, but at the cost of my hearing," Taruru answered.<br>"Ahh!" Zoruru screamed.  
>"Zoruru, what happened to your hands? Was it Tororo?"<br>"I was sitting there cutting out paper dolls for Pururu to hang up and was having difficulty cutting a circular shape. Out of the blue Tororo comes up and helps me with it. He put his arm over my shoulder..like this.. and grabs my hand.. like this," Zoruru was interrupted because Garuru did not like being used as a human dummy. "He was that close to you?" Garuru asked.  
>"Yes.." Zoruru continued,"He then switched the scissors to my cyborg hand saying that it would be easier. See right here? The hole that appears if I touch my forefinger to my thumb?" "This? What about it?" Taruru inquired.<br>"He took my fleshy hand and put it through the hole, I can not get it out, and I do not want Pururu to cut it off and give me another cyborg hand!" Zoruru cried."Worst part is while I was helpless, he made me blind in the robotic side of my face!"  
>"Great so we have both a deaf and partially blind members in this platoon," Garuru said.<br>"What was that?" Taruru asked pointing to his ear.  
>"Nothing of importance!" Garuru screamed in hopes of Taruru hearing him.<br>Tororo was continuing down the hallway looking for where Pururu may be. Each room was decorated with the smell of her. Pururu was first to see Tororo and yelled,"Tororo! In here!"  
>"Oh! There you are Zoruru finished the paper dolls you asked him to make," Tororo said.<br>"I did not ask him to make any paper dolls," Pururu told him.  
>"Oh, well then, I will just leave these here, tell me when your old lady legs break down and cause you to collapse," It did not take much to make Pururu mad. Just a simple insult and you hit a homerun.<br>Tororo walked away leaving Pururu in ruins of her former self. She had only aged a year. Was it noticeable? In the middle of Pururu's negative self reflection, Garuru interrupted.  
>"Are you em, alright?"he asked while poking her.<br>"yes, I am. It is that damn Tororo! He thinks it is funny to beat me down," she said with a few sniffles.  
>"He will be taken care of sooner or later, don't worry," he assured her.<br>Taruru turned away at this fluffiness and Zoruru was secretly thanking Tororo for taking out one of his eyes.  
>"Pu,Pu,Pu, this is a great day! I need to order some pizza," Tororo said to him self.<br>His laughs continued all the way until he reached his room. "Scan hand," the computer said.  
>With a breif swipe of his hand Tororo was permitted to go inside. He looked around to see what there was to munch on.<br>Carelessly throwing around trash until he found some chips that had already been opened. Chewing was all you could here for a few minutes. A unfamiliar sound was made and Tororo's heard it.  
>He looked around a bit to see what it was. His laptop was sitting on the bed, humming. Tororo looked at it and blinked. "I haven't been on the computer for a while,eh, might as well," he said to himself.<br>Kururu awoke from his nap; what a awful, sexy nightmare! "even in my dreams, I am not safe from Mois," Kururu said as he rubbed his computer. He looked at the calender that his computer was displaying to see if he had slept into a new day. Nope, it was the same day, but something else had caught his eye. It was the same day that the Garuru Platoon had launched that failure of a invasion plan one year ago. Somehow they would celebrate this anniversary and Kururu was going to be prepared. "Now, let's see what he has been up too," Kururu said.  
>Kururu sat down in his chair and flipped the microphone above to aims towards his each individual finger to prepare it for the amount of coding that may be typed later. First you must go to the main source: headquarters. "Doo doo dooo... stealth," Kururu added to his hacking program.<br>Now that he was into the mothership he was able to access any of the invading computers. By requirements it was necessary to register your computer. Kururu really did hate this but if it gave him access to all the other platoons' computers: it was probably worth it. He scrolled down until Tororo's computer came up. He clicked and a window popped up asking for the password. He opened a a different window to see if his program had already recieved the password. He inputed,"asdf1234" What idiot set up that password? "ha! I am the admin of administrators!" he yelled toward his computer as the Tororo's home computer opened pressed CTRL,ALT,DELETE in unison to start task manager. The task manager displayed all of the process that were going on. No programs that were able to write hacks were open. There were 8 different tabs and each was different: WMPLAYER,WEBCAM,FILE,FILE,FILE,(3)INTERWEB EXPLORER.  
>In curiousty Kururu opened the explorer. Not to much interest was shown except for the last tab.<br>'Prayboy 2004, that was a while ago, I think that was about when I, Oh dear god!' Kururu's thought was right:this is when he had posed for prayboy. Kururu was a bit red now, making his face turn a bright orange. He clicked the next slide only for Tororo's side to click it right back to Kururu's picture. After a click war: Kururu gave up.  
>"He is barely a adult, maybe he still has a bit of teenage hormones roaming around." Kururu was trying to talk himself out of this. Constantly saying that he was still asleep and was dreaming a terrible nightmare. Kururu stopped himself. 'Shit, the microphone was still on!' he thought.' I need be quiet, I hope he did not hear me.'<br>Kururu opened the webcam tab to see if Tororo had had some reaction to the strange voice.  
>No, the tadpole was still on the Prayboy tab. Kururu watched Tororo become tinted with a bright pink. The pictures were in high defintion and were able to be zoomed into the point that you could count the pores that were on his face.<br>He shifted in his chair; he was very confused. Was he supposed to be flattered or uncomfortable? Tororo looked at the Souchou, he still looked like this: infalliable. Each picture was so scandalous and taunting that Tororo was not able to help himself. He scrolled down and saw that he was only the 103rd person to ever view this picture. But there were comments from the previous viewers.  
>IcyAsh had commented:"this is gross, I wouldn't mind seeing that Giroro gouchou spread out though."<br>ItchingScratches replied:"Giroro-senpai is mighty and buff...*drooling*.."  
>Tororo shook his head in disgust, they did not understand is all. He scrolled back up to the picture..<br>"Kururu-Souchou" he moaned.  
>Tororo touched the moistening slit. The simple touch was enough and wanted more. Tororo leaned back on his bed. His head was cushioned by the pillows around him. Able to relax now, he continued to rub and moan. He closed his eyes and imagined the yellow frog on top of him. Who could do it better? "Does that make you quake?" Kururu asked.<br>"yes, I am so so high don't ever bring me back to Earth,"Tororo answered.  
>Tororo flinched when Kururu had suddenly grabbed put his hand into his pouch. He could feel each of his superiors fingers touching at the wall of the space. Kururu leaned down and breathed,"I don't make you excited?" Kururu licked his way down to the tadpoles shoulders.<br>"Bite down," Tororo was barely able to speak. "Hurt you? Gladly." Kururu bit down on the shoulders of the tadpole. Tororo felt Kururu grab his member and finally coax it out. Kururu glided his finger from the base to the very tip. He lifted his head as soon as he began to taste blood. Tororo then tasted his own blood. The iron was strong and the blood was a true sadistic mark of the older Keronian. Kururu took out his tongue. He looked at Tororo's glasses and attempted to remove them.  
>"Don't"<br>"Don't what?"  
>"Remove my glasses, they are all I have left of my dignity," Tororo pleaded. Kururu resumed. Kissing and nipping his way down Kururu removed his hand Tororo's cock. Instead of trailing futher downward he bit at Tororo's side. Soft flesh, that tasted of all the junkfood he had eaten. Tororo again jumped, he was wanting Kururu mouth to meet his cock. Kururu did not bite down hard enough to draw blood this time, but just sucked apologetically.<br>"enough teasing"Tororo said.  
>"Not quite enough actually, I want you ask for it," Kururu told said.<br>Kururu started back on the previous light trail of saliva that was reflecting in the light. He reached the beginning of Tororo's member. He looked up Tororo's snack filled belly to see him smirking back at him. Kururu's hot breath was felt immediately after this brief moment of temporary submission. Tororo rubbed his head further into his pillow. Kururu saw Tororo trying to hold back and that is when he took this as a oppurtunity. He grabbed at Tororo's hips and dug his fingers into them deeply. "Kururu what the hell?"Tororo asked.  
>No reply came from Kururu. Instead he look to the right and put his fingers in his mouth.<br>Tororo was becoming irritated. Why wasn't his cock in Kururu's mouth instead of his fingers.  
>Tororo sat up and took the yellow fingers out of Kururu's mouth and put them in his ... mmm. Tororo never tasted such good curry in his life. "This is also a accepted way of begging,"Kururu said with a smile forming on his face.<br>Tororo looked up from the fingers," What?.no. That is not what that was!" Tororo.  
>Kururu pushed him back onto the bed. Tororo scrambled to get up but it was to late. Kururu was already the freak in control. He was a bit of a control freak. Tororo fell into a bliss hole and felt each time Kururu scraped at the walls. No warning was given to Tororo before he fully went inside. The little bit of lubrication proved not enough. Tororo winced at the pain, a tear forming in his eye. Blood was going to have to serve as the satisfactory lubricant that he wished for. Kururu drew all the way out and pushed back in. In a cadence to the beat of the music he could hear. Thrust after thrust he felt a faint tension building...<br>Tororo opened his eyes. "Even my own fantisies, I can not dominate him," Tororo told himself. He leaned foward toward his laptop and kiss the webcam.  
>"Did you enjoy the show Souchou?" at the end of the sentence Tororo closed the laptop. " I need to clean up," he said as he examined the mess that he made. Tororo heard the music comming from outside the door. When he was down with his shower he would face and then face the music.<br>Kururu was in awe. Here was a tadpole that was able to make him feel squimish. Kururu was the perverted, awkward one! "heh," he exhaled a breath. " I guess it is no longer appropriate to call him Squirt."

**A/N: I made Tororo a troll in the beginning. Sort of. He was causing conflict! I feed the trolls occasionaly. Without them the internet would not be so funny!**


End file.
